Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To
is the twelfth and final episode of the second season of Deadwood. It first aired on May 22, 2005. Plot As Deadwood readies for a celebration, George Hearst's arrival in camp brings upheaval. Hearst cuts ties with Wolcott and makes seperate arrangements with Swearengen regarding the camp's "celestials", and E.B., who suffers from gastric difficulties. Tensions in camp boil over between Andy and Cy, as well as in "Chinaman's Alley". Swearengen orchestrates new elections, and sends Bullock home to his wife. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Garret Dillahunt (as Francis Wolcott) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Pruitt Taylor Vince (as Mose Manuel) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu) *Gerald McRaney (as George Hearst) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Pasha D. Lychnikoff (as Blazanov) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) *Stephen Tobolowsky (as Hugo Jarry) *Philip Moon (as Lee) *Gordon Clapp (as Gustave) *Parisse Boothe (as Tess) Co-Starring *Nick Amandos (as Jack) *M. Dutch DeBoer *Allan Graf (as Captain Turner) *Jennifer Lutheran (as Jen) *Johnny Rad (as Hoople) *David Redding (as Davey) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Elizabeth Kling *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Joseph E. Gallagher *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Producer: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Producer: Ed Bianchi *Supervising Producer: Jody Worth *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Ted Mann *Directed by: Ed Bianchi Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Unit Production Manager: Hilton H. Smith *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *First Assistant Director: Jon Mallard *Second Assistant Director: Jon Mallard *Second Assistant Director: Bradley Morris *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson :Stunts: *Tsuyoshi Abe *Danny Le Boyer *Craig Branham *Phil Chong *Will Leong *Michael Ping Li *Howard G. Long *Benny Manning *Simon Rhee *Steve Terada *Gary Toy *Mike Watson : *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Script Supervisor: Tracy Scott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: Abby Gewanter *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l 2nd 2nd Asst. Directors: Daniel Suhart & Lisa Bloch-Tobey *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Karen Holley *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Eddie Esparza *General Foreman: Anthony Lovullo *Tool Foreman: Brock Jackson *Labor Foreman: Drew Devine *Paint Foreman: Mike Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dressers: Billy Sender & Matthew Gilbert *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Tim Keating & Michael Leonard *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-by Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-by Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Michael Paul Orefice *Best Boy Electric: Vincent F. Contarino *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Nina Moskol *Dolly Grips: John Murphy & Steve Abrams *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Key Make-up Artist: Ron Snyder *Add'l Make-Up Artists: Deborah McNulty, Jim Scribner & Rick Wetzel *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Terry Baliel *Key Hair Stylist: Kimberley Spiteri *Hair Stylist: Margarita Pidgeon *Add'l Hair Stylists: Elizabeth Rabe, Marie Elena Storace & Donna Anderson *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Paul Corricelli & Aimee McCue *Add'l Costumers: Bud Clark & Elizabeth Seal *Draper: Perry Ash *A Cam Operator: Billy Brao *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Peter Norkus *Camera Loader: Haydn Pazanti *B Cam Operator: Bob Edesa *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Matt Guiza *Still Photographers: Doug Hyun & Prashant Gupta *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Mark Steinbeck *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Deluxe Catering, Gary Wigglesworth :Electricians: *Chris Tango *Harold Hathaway *Frank Mathews *Jared Orefice *Gerald Rhodes *David Kaiser *Ed Ayer *Brandy Card : *Grips: Mike Muller, Peter Schlanser, Jerry Antonetti & Glenn Wilkeyson *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Supervisor: John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson :Special Effects Techs: *Jerry Miscevich *Roger Lifsey *Frank L. Pope *Jay T. Rockwell *Javier Lomelo : *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Add'l Craft Service: Barry Hutchins & J.D. McCarthy *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Stephen Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Rocky Chiusano *Gary Ferraro *Dave Oppenheim *Lenny Rogel *Jeff Purpus *Andre Veluzat *Jim Downs : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Producers: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Cindy Wise *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Kerry Mock *Accounting Clerk: Anthony Jeselnik *Welfare Workers: Frederick Parker & Jack Stern *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris *Choreographer: Murphy Cross :Production Assistants: *Erik Almada *Angela Bartolomeo *Emily Batson *Kona Carmack *Sam Claypool *Zach Hunt *Rachel Jensen *Yuka Kadono *Allen Lee *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Polley *Johnny Radcliff *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Anthony Steinhart *Laura Turek *Tim Vogel *Michael Whitney *Kevin Zelman : :Stand-ins: *Maria Bembenek *Sharon Maines *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan, Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Jennifer Ross *Visual Effects Coordinators: Patrick Kearney & Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editor: Tom Cross *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Main Title Theme by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Historical research assistance provided by: The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 2 episodes